


Precious

by Maniacalfreak



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha!Prompto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Best Friends, M/M, Scent Marking, Scenting, omega!Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniacalfreak/pseuds/Maniacalfreak
Summary: Nothing is more precious to Prompto than Noctis, and the idea of his best friend walking home in the middle of the night without an alpha's scent on him practically sends him into a meltdown. Lucky enough, Noctis is chill about allowing him to scent mark him.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 20
Kudos: 102





	Precious

“Alright, I think it’s time I head back,” Noctis sighed, shutting off his gaming controller after getting his ass handed to him for the fifth time in a row at Moogle Cart. “I better head back before Iggy has a heart attack.”

“Aww, you’re just tired of me kicking your ass!” Prompto laughed, setting his controller on the coffee table. “You’re such a sore loser, dude.”

“Yeah, right.” Noctis scoffed, “You cheated.”

Prompto gasped, his hand flying to his chest. “How dare you? I did not! You just can’t beat greatness.”

“Whatever helps you sleep better at night,” Noctis snorted, gathering his things.

“Hey, before you go, do you mind if I uh…” Prompto rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Do you mind if I scent you?”

Noctis blinked in confusion. “What? Why?”

“It’s stupid, and you can totally say no!” Prompto said in a rush, cringing. “I know you can take care of yourself. It’s just… I’d feel better knowing you had an alpha’s scent on you so you don’t get bothered on your way home - not that you need me to protect you from that because you can totally defend yourself! You don’t need me to protect you just because you’re an omega and - ”

Prompto mouth snapped shut with a groan, covering his face with his hands. “Just kill me now and put me out of my misery, dude.”

Noctis’s eyebrows rose into his hairline at the harried express of concern. Prompto’s scent was all over the place. Clearly the thought of him walking home this late alone had his instincts in overdrive.

“It’s okay, I know you don’t mean it like that, and um, _sure?_ ” Noctis said slowly, drawing out the word. “If it will make you feel better, then yeah, sure.”

It’s not like it was weird that his best friend wanted to scent him. They were pack. Prompto just never felt the actual need to actively scent him before. Sure, Prompto was an affectionate guy, but usually, an arm slung over his shoulder or sitting next to each other playing videogames was enough for the blond.

Prompto’s shoulders relaxed and he smiled gratefully. “Sorry, I know I’m being dumb. I swear I’ll go back to acting like a normal human being soon.”

“It’s all good, Prom. Don’t worry about it. You alphas all do weird shit when you’re on your rut. I think I’ll survive a little scenting.” Noctis snorted, his lips twitching into an amused smile.

It was the truth.  This was tame compared to Gladio. Gladio was every inch the stereotypical alpha that society portrayed. Normally Gladio was a sweet, protective book nerd who loved romance. He was like a big protective older brother, but when his season rolled around, he became this aggressive, easily agitated, cocky asshole who wanted to fuck and flirt with every omega in his immediate vicinity. 

Noctis tended to avoid Gladio during his rut. He made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end – and not in a good way. He hated that alpha posturing bullshit.

“Really?” Prompto asked, perking up.

“Yeah,” Noctis said, letting his backpack fall to the floor by the door.

Prompto sighed a breath of relief and strode forward and grabbed Noctis by the arm and pulled him into a hug, his arms wrapping around the omega’s waist.

Noctis couldn’t stop the gasp of surprise as he was hauled forward, a protest on the tip of his tongue at the manhandling but he swallowed it as Prompto pulled him into a warm embrace, nuzzling into the side of his neck, breathing in his scent and rubbing his cheek against his throat.

The pheromones bubbled up, spreading across Noctis’s skin as Prompto blanketed him with his scent. Prompto made a low sound, not quite a growl but it was enough to make Noctis wrap his arms around the alpha and tilt his head to the side submissively, baring his throat and letting Prompto scent him more thoroughly.

Prompto nuzzled under his jaw with a pleased hum, rubbing his cheek all along Noctis's throat. When Prompto seemed satisfied that Noctis carried enough of his scent he finally pulled away. 

“There, now you smell like me.”

Noctis rolled his eyes, his lips pulling into a smirk. 

Prompto looked damn right pleased with himself, the alphas scent curling with satisfaction.

“Yeah, yeah, alpha. Is it safe for me to leave now?” Prompto still hadn’t let go of his arm.

Noctis tried to ignore the way his stomach fluttered when Prompto’s pupils dilated and his nostrils flared.

“Yeah,” Prompto said, clearing his throat and dropping Noctis’s arm. “All good to go!”

“Great,” Noctis said, collecting his bag from the floor and slinging it over his shoulder. “I’ll see you tomorrow if you’re feeling up for it?”

“You betcha,” Prompto grinned, shooting Noctis finger guns. “Same time, same place? I know Your Highness needs his beauty sleep.”

“Works for me,” Noctis agreed, not even bothering to deny it. He rarely woke up before noon. “See you tomorrow, Prom.”  
  
“Just be careful on the way back. Text me when you get home, okay? I mean, if you want too.” Prompto tacked on sheepishly.

Noctis smiled, warmth filling in his belly. “I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am such a sucker for ABO and there really isn't enough ffxv with that so here I am, writing my own. Gentle Alpha!Prompto makes me weak. 
> 
> There may be another chapter coming, but I make no promises! I just love the friends to lovers trope with angst and mutual pining. <3
> 
> Let me know what you think! Kudos and comments are loved! <3
> 
> P.S - This used to be a part of the ABO collection "The Royal Pack" but has been removed and reuploaded because I am taking things in a different direction.
> 
> Come find me on Twitter! @Promptisupreme ❤


End file.
